1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an igniter and, more particularly, to an igniter with a security device.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 247615 discloses a conventional electronic igniter. This conventional electronic igniter includes a shell 1, a voltage generator 2 received in the shell 1, a lever 4 pivotally mounted on the shell 1 and a security element 6 movably mounted on the shell 1. The voltage generator 2 includes a button 20. The lever 4 is pivotally mounted on the shell 11 by means of a pin. The lever 4 includes a first end 41 in contact with the button 20. The security element 6 includes a sled 60 movably mounted on the shell 1. The sled 60 includes an end for contact a second end of the lever 4. The security element 6 can be movedand between a locking position and a releasing position. In the locking position, the end of the sled 60 contacts the second end of the lever 4 so that the lever 4 cannot be pivoted, i.e., the first end 41 of the lever 4 cannot push the button 20. Thus, a voltage cannot be produced via the voltage generator 2. In the releasing position, the end of the security element 60 is removed from the second end of the lever 4 so that the lever 4 can be pivoted. Thus, the first end 41 of the lever 4 can push the button 20. Thus, a voltage can be produced via the voltage generator 2. However, operation of the security element 6 and operation of the lever 4 cannot be connected smoothly.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an igniter with a security device that is effective and easily operable.
According to the present invention, an igniter includes a shell, a generator, a button and a security device. The generator includes a cylinder received in the shell and a plunger extending from the cylinder and being movable toward the cylinder in order to generate a voltage. The button is attached to the plunger. The security device includes a lever. The lever is pivotally received in the shell and formed with a hook for hooking the button. The security device and the button are located that a user contacts the security device before the button during an operation of ignition. It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an igniter with a security device that is effective and easily operable.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a gas torch with a security device that is effective and easily operable.
According to the present invention, a gas torch includes a shell, a tank, a valve, a generator, a button and a security device. The tank is received in the shell for containing fuel. The valve is mounted on the tank and movable between a closing position for keeping the fuel in the tank and an opening position for allowing the fuel to vent from the tank. The generator includes a cylinder received in the shell and a plunger extending from the cylinder and being movable toward the cylinder in order to generate a voltage. The button is connected with the valve and the plunger. The security device includes a lever. The lever is pivotally received in the shell and formed with a hook for hooking the button. The security device and the button are located that a user contacts the security device before the button during an operation of ignition.